17 Lipca 1999
TVP 1 07.00 Samo życie - reportaż 07.15 Agrolinia - program rolniczy 07.45 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 08.05 Niezwykła 7 - turniej 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Wakacje z Ziarnem 09.10 Wakacyjne 5-10-15 - program dla młodzieży 10.00 Walt Disney przedstawia: Timon i Pumba - serial animowany (emisja z teletekstem) 10.25 Walt Disney przedstawia: Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - serial dla młodzieży (emisja z teletekstem) 11.15 Swingujący duch Chopina 11.45 We własnym domu 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Rynek - magazyn gospodarczy 12.30 Nagarahole - opowieści z indyjskiej dżungli - film dokumentalny Indie/Szwecja 1997 13.25 To jest telewizja 13.40 Rodzina Straussów (Strauss Family) (3,4/8): Schani, Rewolucja - serial biograficzny, W. Bryt. 1972, reż. David Giles/David Rei/Peter Potter, wyk. Stuart Wilson, Eric Woofe, Anne Stalybrass, Nikolas Simmonds (104 min 15.25 Studio sport: Turniej tenisowy kobiet - Prokom Polish Open - półfinały 16.30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (56) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Will MacKenzie, wyk. Ray Romano, Patricia Heaton, Doris Roberts, Peter Boyle (22 min) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 O co chodzi? - teleturniej 17.45 Auto-mix - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.05 Pirat (The Pirate) (4-ost.) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978, reż. Kenneth Anakin, wyk. Franco Nero, Anne Archer, Olivia Hussey, Ian McShane (44 min) 19.00 Wieczorynka: Mapeciątka - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości i Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Historia Rose (Rambling Rose) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Martha Coolidge, wyk. Laura Dern, Robert Duvall, Diane Ladd, Lukas Haas (108 min) 22.00 Spotkania kabaretowe: Służba nie drużba 22.50 Sportowa sobota 23.00 Studio sport: Grand Prix Polski w kolarstwie górskim 23.10 Studio sport: MŚ juniorów w lekkoatletyce 23.40 Bez strachu (No Contest) - thriller, USA 1994, reż. Paul Lynch, wyk. Andrew Dice Clay, Robert Davi, Shannon Tweed, Roddy Piper (95 min) 01.15 Bez strachu 2 (No Contest 2) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Paul Lynch, wyk. Lance Henriksen, Shannon Tweed, Bruce Payne, Jayne Heitmeier (95 min) 02.45 Czarna perła - melodramat, Polska 1934, reż. Michał Waszyński, wyk. Eugeniusz Bodo, Michał Znicz, Lena Żelichowska, Franciszek Brodniewicz (94 min) 04.20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06.55 Śladami Ogniem i mieczem (1/3) - program dokumentalny 07.25 Sport telegram (powt.) 07.30 Tacy sami - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 08.00 Sandokan (15/26) - serial animowany, Hiszpania 1991 08.30 Program lokalny 09.30 Powitanie 09.35 Życie obok nas: Przede wszystkim natura: Zebry torują drogę - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 10.05 Chopinowscy interpretatorzy: Marta Argerich gra I koncert fortepianowy e-moll Fryderyka Chopina (stereo) 11.00 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni: Wyprawa z National Geographic: Pan Fox i rekiny - film dokumentalny, USA 1997 11.55 Kino bez rodziców: Spotkanie z Hanna Barbera - seriale animowane dla dzieci 12.25 Kino bez rodziców: Cudowne lata (85): Wspólna randka - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Jim McBride, wyk. Fred Savage, Dan Lauria, Josh Saviano, Jason Harvey (23 min) 12.55 Ballykissangel (28): Chleb i woda - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Dermot Boyd, wyk. Stephen Tompkinson, Dervla Kirwan, Tony Doyle, Niall Toibin (49 min) 13.50 Seans filmowy - magazyn filmowy 14.20 Animals - magazyn przyrodniczy 15.00 Familiada - teleturniej 15.30 Złotopolscy (37): Kłopoty z mężczyznami - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 16.00 Spotkanie z balladą: Wiosna w Kopydłowie (1): Uprawiajmy coś - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Artyści dzieciom - widowisko cyrkowe 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.30 Duety do mety - teleturniej (stereo) 19.00 Złotopolscy (38): Niespodziewani goście - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 19.30 Szarcio i Teodorsz - serial animowany 20.00 Spotkanie z balladą: Wiosna w Kopydłowie (2): Strażackie święto - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Studio sport: Copa America - mecz o 3 miejsce przerwie meczu: Panorama 22.55 Słowo na niedzielę 23.05 Panorama 23.20 Prognoza pogody 23.30 Zwariowany scenariusz (Delirious) - komedia, USA 1991, reż. Tom Mankiewicz, wyk. John Candy, Mariel Hemingway, Emma Samms, Raymond Burr (92 min) 01.00 VOO VOO - OOV! OOV! - koncert (stereo) 01.50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Disco Relax 7.00 Link Journal - magazyn mody 7.30 W drodze - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Rupert (18) - serial animowany 8.25 Kapitan Power - serial SF 8.50 Kalambury - teleturniej dla dzieci 9.20 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 9.50 Owocmocna lista przebojów - program muzyczny 10.00 Strażnik Teksasu - serial sensacyjny 11.00 Twardzi ludzie - film sensacyjny, USA 1991 12.40 David i Lisa - film obyczajowy, USA 1962 14.30 Z pianką czy bez (3) - telenowela 15.00 Gospodarz - teleturniej 15.30 Link Journal - magazyn mody 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Zepter Sport Magazyn 16.20 Powrót Supermana (3) - serial przygodowy 17.15 Na wschód od Edenu (1) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1981 18.10 Herkules - serial przygodowy 19.05 Disco Polo Live (178) - program muzyczny 20.00 Na planie nowego serialu „Policjanci” 20.30 Miodowe lata (9) - serial komediowy 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Extra large (4) - serial sensacyjny 21.55 Instynkt zabójcy - film wojenny, USA 1987 23.40 Klub 'Udana Randka' (2/9) - serial komediowy 0.10 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 0.15 Playboy: Lubiane i pożądane (3) - serial erotyczny 1.15 Podsłuchana rozmowa - film erotyczny, USA 1995 2.55 Muzyka na BIS 3.55 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 07.00 Program dnia - TV Polonia zaprasza 07.05 Aby do świtu (2,3,4/12) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1992, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Piotr Fronczewski, Jerzy Bończak, Ewa Ziętek, Monika Bolly (60 min) (powt.) 08.10 Notacje: Mój Toruń - reportaż Bernarda Ziółkowskiego 08.20 Notacje: Jaśkowe cyfrowanie - reportaż Bernarda Ziółkowskiego 08.30 Wiadomości 08.45 Wakacje z Ziarnem - program dla dzieci 09.10 Zaczarowany ołówek - serial animowany 09.20 Mieszkaniec zegara z kurantem (4): Koncertmistrz- serial animowany 09.30 Szafiki: Bajkowe spotkanie z Korneliuszem - program dla dzieci 10.00 Hity z satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 10.20 BRAWO! HIT!: Jestem - Irena Jarocka 11.05 BRAWO! HIT!: Libański tryptyk - Siła nadziei (2) - reportaż Andrzeja Baworowskiego 11.35 BRAWO! HIT!: Bajki polskie - program dla dzieci 12.00 Nie tylko dla najmłodszych: Panienka z okienka (1): Waśń rodów - film przygodowy, Polska 1964, reż. Maria Kaniewska, wyk. Pola Raksa, Jadwiga Chojnacka, Aleksandra Karzyńska, Krzysztof Chamiec (90 min) 13.30 Na skrzydłach Ikara (2): Polskie skrzydła - program Tomasza Białoszewskiego i Lecha Mleczki (powt.) 14.00 Siedem życzeń (2/7): Spojrzenie faraona - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1985, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Daniel Kozakiewicz, Izabela Olejnik, Bronisław Pawlik, Witold Dębicki (50 min) 15.00 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny 15.30 Wieści polonijne 15.40 Spotkanie z balladą: Wesele w Kopydłowie (2) 16.40 Mówi się... - program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Wesoło, czyli smutno: Biesiada z biskupem Alfonsem Nossolem 18.15 Złotopolscy (89,90): Nowe kłopoty, Zagadka - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Alina Janowska, Paweł Wawrzecki, Kazimierz Kaczor, Henryk Machalica (50 min) (napisy w języku angielskim) 19.05 Teledyski na życzenie 19.15 Dobranocka: Bodzio - mały helikopterek (2/13) - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości i Prognoza pogody 19.55 Sport 20.00 Poprawiny czyli II Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej (1) 21.00 Zazdrość i medycyna - melodramat, Polska 1973, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Ewa Krzyżewska, Mariusz Dmochowski, Andrzej Łapicki, Włodzimierz Boruński (96 min) 22.35 Archeologiczno-rycerskie Dni Brodnicy - reportaż Jarosława Kowalskiego 23.05 Panorama 23.15 Prognoza pogody 23.20 Republika Marzeń - koncert zespołu Republika 00.10 Program dnia - Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.15 Złotopolscy (89,90): Nowe kłopoty, Zagadka - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek (powt.) 01.05 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 01.15 Bodzio - mały helikopterek (2/13) - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Poprawiny czyli II Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej (powt.) 02.55 Zazdrość i medycyna - melodramat, Polska 1973, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Ewa Krzyżewska, Mariusz Dmochowski, Andrzej Łapicki, Włodzimierz Boruński (96 min) (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.40 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 04.45 Notacje: Mój Toruń - reportaż Bernarda Ziółkowskiego (powt.) 04.55 Republika Marzeń - koncert zespołu Republika (powt.) 05.50 Sportowa sobota 06.10 Wesoło, czyli smutno: Biesiada z biskupem Alfonsem Nossolem (powt.) Polsat 2 06.00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.30 Gospodarz - teleturniej 07.00 Lu Lu i cudowny kwiat (9) - serial animowany 07.30 Program rozrywkowy 08.00 Kojak (91) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973 (powt.) 09.00 Bonanza (85) - serial przygodowy, USA 1959-1973, wyk. Lorne Greene, Michael Landon, Mitch Vogel, David Canary (50 min) 10.00 Calineczka (12) - serial animowany 10.30 Kaskaderzy (22) - serial animowany 11.00 John Ross - Afrykańska przygoda (9) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. David Lister, wyk. Darryl Robertson, Michael McGovern, Clive Scott, Ron Smerczak (25 min) 11.30 Pacific Blue (41) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. R. Hemecker, wyk. J. Davidson, D. Vogel, M. Ferraez, P. Trickey (50 min) 12.30 Prawo do miłości (13) - telenowela, Brazylia 1987, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (25 min) 13.00 Tajemnice piasków (13) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (25 min) 13.30 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program Maćka Ziętarskiego 14.00 Junior - show Jurka Petersburskiego Juniora 14.30 Superstar - program satyryczny z udziałem Jacka Ziobro 15.00 Disco Polo Live 16.10 Bellew Zawierucha (The Adventures of Smoke Bellew) (2) - film przygodowy, Kanada/Francja, reż. Marc Simenon, wyk. Wadeek Stanczek, Michael Lamport, Michele Barbara Pelletier, Barry Morse (93 min) 18.00 Kojak (92) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973 (50 min) 19.00 Pacific Blue (42) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. R. Hemecker, wyk. J. Davidson, D. Vogel, M. Ferraez, P. Trickey (50 min) 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Tajemnica życia (Lifespan) - film sensacyjny, USA 1974, reż. Alexander Whitelaw, wyk. Hiram Keller, Tina Aumont, Klaus Kinski, Adrian Brine (80 min) 21.35 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 22.35 Ziemia obiecana (Promised Land) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. Michael Hoffman, wyk. Kiefer Sutherland, Jason Gedrick, Meg Ryan (98 min) 00.25 Doktor Popaul (Docteur Popaul) - komedia kryminalna, Francja 1972, reż. Claude Chabrol, wyk. Jean-Paul Belmondo, Mia Farrow, Laura Antonelli, Daniel Ivernel (96 min) 02.10 Disco Relax 03.10 Pożegnanie RTL 7 06.30 Teledyski 07.15 Teleshopping 08.15 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 09.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Bajka na dobranoc, Simba - król lew, Kochany urwis, Trefniś - filmy animowane 10.40 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy 11.05 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy 11.30 Tatuś odchodzi - gdzie jest testament (Daddy's Dying'... Who's Got the Will?) - komedia, USA 1990, reż. Jack Fisk, wyk. Beau Bridges, Beverly D'Angelo, Judge Reinhold, Keith Carradine (90 min) 13.10 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 13.35 Detektywi - serial komediowy 14.05 My i one - serial komediowy 14.30 Robin Hood - serial przygodowy 15.25 Opowieści złotej małpy - serial przygodowy 16.20 Steven Spielberg przedstawia: Niesamowite historie - serial SF 16.45 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny 17.10 Nieustraszeni - serial sensacyjny 18.00 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Prognoza pogody 19.35 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 20.00 -00.30 SOBOTA MOCNYCH WRAŻEŃ: 20.00 Bullshot - komedia kryminalna, W. Brytania 1983, reż. Dick Clement, wyk. Alan Shearman, Diz White, Ron House, Frances Tomelty (90 min) 21.35 Savannah - serial obyczajowy 22.25 Smok - Historia Bruce'a Lee (Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story) - film biograficzny, USA 1993, reż. Rob Cohen, wyk. Jason Scott Lee, Lauren Holly, Robert Wagner (114 min) 00.30 Dzieci ze Stepford (The Stepford Children) - film SF, USA 1987, reż. Alan J. Levi, wyk. Barbara Eden, Don Murray, Tammy Lauren, Randall Batinkoff (90 min) 02.00 Drzewo Jozuego (Joshua Tree) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Vic Armstrong, wyk. Dolph Lundgren, George Segal, Kristian Alfonso, Geoffrey Lewis (90 min) 03.45 Dzieci ze Stepford (The Stepford Children) - film SF, USA 1987, reż. Alan J. Levi, wyk. Barbara Eden, Don Murray, Tammy Lauren, Randall Batinkoff (90 min) (powt.) Polonia 1 05.40 Top Shop 07.50 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży 08.20 Top Shop 12.20 Kurs rysunkowy dla dzieci 12.50 Reportaż z planu - magazyn nowości filmowych 13.20 Top Shop 17.45 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.25 Nie tylko na weekend - magazyn turystyczny 19.00 Bia - film animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Bliżej filmu - magazyn filmowy 20.00 Don Camillo (Le petit monde de Don Camillo) - komedia, Francja 1952, reż. Julien Duvivier, wyk. Gino Cervi, Leda Gloria, Vera Falqui, Franco Interlenghi (90 min) 22.00 Fachowiec radzi - program poradnikowy 22.30 Krokodyl - horror, Hongkong 00.10 Hot Shop TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 11.00 Lato z TMT 11.30 Opowieści łowieckie - serial, USA 1997 12.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 12.30 Pod słońcem Afryki - serial przyrodniczy, USA 1998 13.00 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 14.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 14.30 Szkoła dobrego dziennikarstwa - serial dokumentalny, USA 1997 15.00 Lato z TMT 15.30 Korsarze - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1996 16.00 Czas na Zoo - serial przyrodniczy, Polska 1999 16.30 Dzisiejsza Wielka Brytania - magazyn 17.00 Telewizyjne Forum Młodych - forum dyskusyjne dla młodzieży 17.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 18.00 Wyspa skarbów - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1996 18.30 Telewizja Maksymalnej Temperatury - program publicystyczny 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20.00 Muzyczny Koncert Życzeń - życzenia od telewidzów 21.00 Lato z TMT 21.30 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Ognisty Krzyż (Cross Of Fire) (2-ost.) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. Paul Wendkos, wyk. John Heard, Mel Harris, David Morse, George Dzundza (90 min) 23.00 Smak muzyki - magazyn muzyczny 23.30 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Ostatnie pożądanie (Ultimate Desire) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Rodney McDonald, wyk. Martin Kemp, Kate Hodge, Robert Miranda, Deborah Shelton (96 min) Komedia 08.00 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 08.30 Oh, co za noc (Oh, What a Night) - komedia obyczajowa, Kanada 1992, reż. Eric Till, wyk. Corey Haim, Barbara Williams, Robbie Coltraine, Denny Doherty (93 min) 10.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 10.30 Droga do Bali (Road to Bali) - komedia muzyczna, USA 1952, reż. Hal Walker, wyk. Bob Hope, Dorothy Lamour, Bing Crosby, Murvyn Vye (90 min) 12.00 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 12.30 O diable mowa - komedia, Włochy, reż. E.B. Clucher, wyk. Bud Spencer, Thierry Lhermitte, Carol Alt (100 min) 14.10 To jest kino - program rozrywkowy 14.40 Wszystko na opak (La pagaille) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1990, reż. Pascal Thomas, wyk. Francois Perier, Remy Girard, Patric Chesnais, Sabine Haudepin (97 min) 16.20 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 17.10 Złodziej z Bagdadu (Thief of Bagdad) - film przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1940, reż. Ludwig Berger, wyk. June Duprez, Rex Ingram, Miles Malleson, Mary Morris (90 min) 18.40 Junior - program rozrywkowy 19.10 Łowcy skandali (Scandalous) - komedia, USA 1984, reż. Rob Cohen, wyk. Robert Hays, John Gielgud, Pamela Stephenson, Jim Dale (94 min) 20.50 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 21.20 Dziewczyny z parkingu (Valet Girls) - komedia, USA 1986, reż. Rafał Zieliński, wyk. Jeanne Byron, Meri D. Marshall, April Stewart, John Terlesky (89 min) 22.50 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 23.40 Legendarni bracia Dorsey (The Fabulous Dorseys) - film obyczajowy, USA 1947, reż. Alfred E. Green, wyk. Tommy Dorsey, Jimmy Dorsey, Janet Blair, Paul Whiteman (88 min) 01.10 Zakończenie programu Canal + 07.00 Szymon Mówi Show - magazyn 07.15 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 08.00 (K) Oggy i karaluchy - serial animowany 08.25 (K) Co w trawie szeleści - serial animowany 08.30 (K) Bokser - film obyczajowy, Polska 1967, reż. Julian Dziedzina, wyk. Daniel Olbrychski, Leszek Drogosz, Tadeusz Kalinowski, Maciej Damięcki (94 min) 10.05 (K) Wycieczki przyrodnicze: Safari XXI wieku - serial dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1999 10.35 (K) Obsesja Sherlocka Holmesa (The Seven-Per-Cent Solution) - film kryminalny, USA 1976, reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. Alan Arkin, Vaness Redgrave, Robert Duvall, Nicol Williamson (109 min) 12.25 Nie przegap 12.30 Rozkodowany Bunny - filmy animowane 13.30 Kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny, USA 1997 14.20 Szczepan i Irenka: Radio - serial animowany 14.25 Futbol Mundial - magazyn sportowy 14.55 (K) Świat przyrody: Zapomniana farma - serial dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1998 15.45 (K) Deser: Irytujące buczenie lodówki - film krótkometrażowy 15.55 (K) Deser: Znaczki - film krótkometrażowy 16.05 (K) Elfy z ogrodu czarów (Fairy Tale - A True Story) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Charles Sturridge, wyk. Florence Hoath, Elizabeth Earl, Paul McGann (93 min) 17.45 Piłka nożna: wstęp do meczu 18.00 (K) Piłka nożna: liga polska 20.00 (K) Biały kruk (White Raven) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Andrew Stevens, wyk. Ron Silver, Joanna Pacuła, Roy Scheider, Hannes Jaenicke (89 min) 21.30 (K) Liga + - magazyn ligi polskiej 22.45 (K) Miraż (Mirage) - film kryminalny, USA 1965, reż. Edward Dmytryk, wyk. Gregory Peck, Diane Baker, Walter Matthau, Kevin McCarthy (104 min) 00.30 (K) Opowieści z krypty: Orgia krwi - horror (83 min) 01.55 (K) Siatkówka: Liga Światowa Siatkówki - mecz finałowy 04.00 (K) Deser: Nieproduktywni - film krótkometrażowy 04.20 (K) Cannes - Udręka i ekstaza - film dokumentalny 05.15 (K) Wybawcy. Opowieść o odwadze (Rescuers' Stories of Courage: Two Women) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Peter Bogdanovitch, wyk. Elisabeth Perkins, Sela Ward (103 min) HBO 06.55 Sprytne kocisko (That Darn Cat) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Bob Spiers, wyk. Christina Ricci, Dean Jones, George Dzundza, Peter Boyle (89 min) 08.25 Sprawa Kramerów (Kramer vs. Kramer) - dramat psychologiczny, USA 1979, reż. Robert Benton, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Maryl Streep, Jane Alexander, Justin Henry (100 min) 10.10 Małolaty ninja w lunaparku (3 Ninjas. High Noon at Mega Mountain) - film przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Sean McNamara, wyk. Mathew Botuchis, Chelsey Earlywine, Hulk Hogan, Victor Vong, Jim Varney (90 min) 11.45 Dzień ojca (Father's Day) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Ivan Reitman, wyk. Robin Williams, Billy Crystal, Nastassia Kinski, Charlie Hofheimer (95 min) 13.25 Gattaca - Szok przyszłości (Gattaca) - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Andrew Niccol, wyk. Ethan Hawke, Uma Thurman, Jude Law, Alan Arkin (102 min) 15.15 W krzywym zwierciadle. Wakacje w Vegas (National Lampoon's Vegas Vacation) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Stephen Kessler, wyk. Chevy Chase, Beverly D'Angelo, Randy Quaid, Wayne Newton (90 min) 16.50 Uwolnić orkę 3 (Free Willy 3) - film przygodowy, USA 1993, reż. Sam Pillsbury, wyk. Jason James Richter, August Schellenberg, Annie Corley, Vincent Berry (81 min) 18.20 Dzieciaki do wzięcia (A Family Plan) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Fred Gerber, wyk. Leslie Nielsen, Judge Reinhold, Eddie Bowz, Emily Procter (92 min) 20.00 Biustolodzy (Breast Men) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Larry O'Neil, wyk. David Schwimmer, Chris Cooper, Emily Procter, Louise Fletcher (91 min) 21.40 Skandalista Larry Flynt (The People vs. Larry Flynt) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Milos Forman, wyk. Woody Harrelson, Courtney Love, Edward Norton, Brett Harrelson (124 min) 23.50 Dzień ojca (Father's Day) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Ivan Reitman, wyk. Robin Williams, Billy Crystal, Nastassia Kinski, Charlie Hofheimer (95 min) 01.30 Coś za coś (Trade Off) - thriller, USA 1994, reż. Andrew Lane, wyk. Theresa Russell, Adam Baldwin (88 min) 03.00 Prosto z Hollywood - magazyn filmowy 03.30 Terytorium Komanczów (Territorio Comanche) - film wojenny, Hiszpania 1996, reż. Gerardo Herrero, wyk. Imanol Arias, Carmelo Gomez, Cecilia Dopazo, Mirta Zecevic (90 min) 05.05 Kłopotliwy gość - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1971, reż. Jerzy Ziarnik, wyk. Bronisław Pawlik, Barbara Krafftówna, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Jakub Wierciak (85 min) Planete 07.10 Sport ekstremalny (2/13): Rajd Bodo 07.40 Lady Day 08.40 Aktualności z przeszłości (24) 09.25 Kroniki Popular science (51/60) 09.40 Pogadaj ze mną prosiaku 10.10 Zapomniane miasto Butte w stanie Montana 11.35 Tuaregowie, głos z wygnania 11.55 Ostatnia misja 12.55 Rowerowa pasja 13.50 Kroniki Popular science (52/60) 14.05 Samotna planeta: Pakistan 14.55 Historia linii lotniczych (13-ost.): MD 11 15.50 Stary, dobry Citroen 16.45 Historia Włoch XX wieku (40/42): Ruch oporu, Alianci, wyzwolenie 17.10 Najpiękniejsze ogrody świata (2/12): Dawne Chiny i Japonia 17.35 Baseball (2/18): Wiek XIX 18.30 Skrzydlaci wędrowcy 19.10 7 dni z kanałem Planete 19.35 W szponach biurokracji 20.35 Bracia Marx jakich nie znamy 21.45 Morze pełne życia (23/26): Kruchy świat oceanów 22.10 Przesłanie Tybetańczyków (2-ost.): Tantryzm 23.05 Starożytne cywilizacje (7/13): Majowie 23.55 Niezwykły Anquetil 00.50 Wiadomości na ekranie (2/4): Przełamać bariery Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.00 Teleshopping 09.30 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 10.30 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 11.20 Teleshopping 11.50 Nasze smaczki 12.40 Podróże Guliwera - serial dla dzieci 13.40 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 14.10 Helena i chłopcy - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 14.40 Co w szafie piszczy - talk show 15.10 Film animowany dla dzieci 16.15 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.40 Rodzinna klasówka - teleturniej 17.10 Sobota w cyrku 18.20 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 19.30 Werdykt - talk show 20.00 Co w szafie piszczy - talk show 20.30 Złoto Mackenny (Mackenna's Gold) - western, USA 1969, reż. J. Lee Thompson, wyk. Gregory Peck, Omar Sharif, Telly Savalas, Camilla Sparv (123 min) 22.40 Skinheadzi (Teste rasate) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy 1990, reż. Claudio Fragasso, wyk. Gianmarco Tognazzi, Franca Bottoja, Fabienne Gueye (110 min) 00.30 Nocne namiętności 01.00 Program muzyczny TVN 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Myszolki na prerii (3) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Malusińscy (5) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.50 Railway Dragon - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.15 Babilon V (28) - serial SF, USA 10.00 Max Glick (6) - serial sensacyjny, USA 10.30 Big Star Party 11.30 Lato Leśnych Ludzi (3) - serial, Polska (75 min) 12.45 Conan (14) - serial przygodowy, USA 13.40 Tam, gdzie kwitną lilie (Where the Lilies Bloom) - film obyczajowy, USA 1974, reż. William A.Graham, wyk. Julie Gholson, Harry Dean Stanton, Jan Smithers (110 min) 15.30 Serial dokumentalny 15.50 Poirot (3) - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 16.50 Strażacy (3) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.45 To było grane - program rozrywkowy 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Wybór Charliego (Face the Music) - komedia, USA1992, reż. Carol Wiseman, wyk. Molly Ringwald, Patrick Dempsey, Lysette Anthony (105 min) 21.20 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów - program rozrywkowy 21.50 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 22.20 Córki czarnoksiężnika (Sorceress) - film fantastyczny, USA 1982, reż. Brian Stuart, wyk. Leigh Harris, Lynette Harris, Bob Nelson, David Millbern (90 min) 23.55 Zdradziecki plan (The Point of Betrayal) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Richard Martini, wyk. Rod Taylor, Dina Merrill, Rebecca Broussard, Rick Johnson (100 min) 01.40 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 03.40 Granie na ekranie Nasza TV 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Przygody Tomka Sawyera (15) - serial animowany 08.30 Baśnie Braci Grimm - serial animowany 09.00 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 10.00 Oblicza prawdy (Bajo un mismo rostro) (30) - serial, Meksyk, reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, wyk. Christian Bach, Alfredo Adame, Saul Lisazo 10.45 Błogosławione kłamstwo (Bendita mentira) (23) - serial, reż. Lorenzo de Rodas, wyk. Ana Patricia Rojo, Ramon Abascal, Constantino Costas, Angelica Vale 11.30 TeleJazda - program muzyczny 11.45 Nasze lato 12.00 Byłem świadkiem - film dokumentalny, USA 12.45 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 13.15 Gilette sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 13.45 Adax Techno Party 14.30 Polscy od kuchni - program kulinarny 14.45 Klub 1001 podróży - magazyn turystyczny 15.30 Wakacyjne kino wspomnień: Kiedy ostatni raz widziałem Paryż (The Last Time I Saw Paris) - melodramat, USA 1954, reż. Richard Brooks, wyk. Elizabeth Taylor, Donna Reed, Eva Gabor, Roger Moore (116 min) 17.30 Historie niesamowite (Beyond Reality) (38) - serial, USA 1991, reż. Gilbert Shilton, wyk. Shari Belafonte, Carl Marotte, Christine Reeves 18.00 Popeye (68) - serial animowany 18.30 VIP - Wydarzenia Informacje Plotki 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.35 Świat pana trenera (Coach) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Craig T. Nelson, Jerry Van Dyke, Shelly Fabares, Clare Carey 20.00 Bullshot - komedia kryminalna, W. Bryt. 1983, reż. Dick Clement, wyk. Alan Shearman, Diz White, Ron House, Frances Tomelty (90 min) 21.35 Nasze wiadomości 21.55 Nasze lato 22.10 GORĄCE KINO: Niebezpieczne rozmowy (Listen) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Gavin Wilding, wyk. Brooke Langton, Gordon Currie, Sarah G. Buxton (105 min) 00.00 Wyjście awaryjne - magazyn 01.00 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 08.30 Magazyn włocławski 09.00 Nić Ariadny - teleturniej 09.30 (WP) Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Projekt X - reportaż 10.25 (WP) Włóczęgi - film obyczajowy, Polska 1939, reż. Michał Waszyński, wyk. Henryk Vogelfanger, Kazimierz Wajda, Stanisław Grolicki, Stanisława Wysocka (91 min) 12.00 (WP) Sobota w Bytkowie - serial obyczajowy 12.30 Spółka rodzinna - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Jest jak jest (15/23) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Jan Łomnicki/Maciej Dejczer, Janusz Dymek, wyk. Zbigniew Buczkowski, Bożena Dykiel, Henryk Bista, Kazimierz Kaczor 13.30 Podwórko za chmurką - program dla dzieci 14.00 Grecja - gdzie morze, mity i turyści - reportaż 14.30 (WP) Detektywi na wakacjach (3/5): Zasadzka - serial przygodowy, Polska 1979, reż. Leokadia Migielska, wyk. Barbara Wrzesińska, Zbigniew Józefowicz, Krystyna Rutkowska, Jan Kasprzykowski (31 min) 15.05 (WP) Na tropie - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 (WP) Zespół adwokacki Dyskrecja - program rozrywkowy 16.05 (WP) Tajemnica 'Enigmy' (6/8) - serial wojenny, Polska 1980, reż. Roman Wionczek, wyk. Tadeusz Borowski, Piotr Fronczewski, Piotr Garlicki, Janusz Zakrzeński (37 min) 16.45 (WP) Wolfgang - film dla młodzieży 17.00 Finał Turnieju Poezji Śpiewanej: Włocławek '99 - relacja 17.30 Żelazna pięść - program rozrywkowy 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.30 Jest jak jest (15/23) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Jan Łomnicki/Maciej Dejczer, Janusz Dymek, wyk. Zbigniew Buczkowski, Bożena Dykiel, Henryk Bista, Kazimierz Kaczor 19.00 Humor z archiwum 19.30 (WP) Grand Prix MTB - relacja 20.00 (WP) Kapsuła ratunkowa (Lifepod) - film SF, USA 1993, reż. Ron Silver, wyk. Ron Silver, Robert Loggia, Jessica Tuck, Kelli Williams (85 min) 21.30 Studio Mistrzostw Świata Juniorów w Lekkoatletyce 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Hollywoodzkie portrety - serial dokumentalny 22.25 (WP) Chris De Burgh - program rozrywkowy 23.15 (WP) Przeklęte wybrzeże (Cry for the Stranger) - thriller, USA 1982, reż. Peter Medak, wyk. Shawn Carson, Patrick Duffy, Cindy Pickett, Lawrence Pressman (91 min) 00.50 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 08.30 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 09.00 Panorama 09.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 09.30 (WP) Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Projekt X - reportaż 10.25 (WP) Włóczęgi - film obyczajowy, Polska 1939, reż. Michał Waszyński, wyk. Henryk Vogelfanger, Kazimierz Wajda, Stanisław Grolicki, Stanisława Wysocka (91 min) 12.00 (WP) Sobota w Bytkowie - serial obyczajowy 12.30 45 minut - magazyn dla młodzieży 13.10 Dozwolone od lat 40-stu - przeboje starszych nastolatków 13.30 Gdańscy górale - reportaż 13.45 Prokom Polish Open 14.05 4 & 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.30 (WP) Detektywi na wakacjach (3/5): Zasadzka - serial przygodowy, Polska 1979, reż. Leokadia Migielska, wyk. Barbara Wrzesińska, Zbigniew Józefowicz, Krystyna Rutkowska, Jan Kasprzykowski (31 min) 15.05 (WP) Na tropie - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 (WP) Zespół adwokacki Dyskrecja - program rozrywkowy 16.05 (WP) Tajemnica 'Enigmy' (6/8) - serial wojenny, Polska 1980, reż. Roman Wionczek, wyk. Tadeusz Borowski, Piotr Fronczewski, Piotr Garlicki, Janusz Zakrzeński (37 min) 16.45 (WP) Wolfgang - film dla młodzieży 17.00 Studio Trójki 17.10 Historie z tej ziemi 17.30 Rozmowy z dwiema niewiadomymi - program publicystyczny 17.55 Słowo o Ewangelii 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.30 Uśmiechnij się - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Wykrzyknik - show Mariusza Pucyło 19.30 (WP) Grand Prix MTB - relacja 20.00 (WP) Kapsuła ratunkowa (Lifepod) - film SF, USA 1993, reż. Ron Silver, wyk. Ron Silver, Robert Loggia, Jessica Tuck, Kelli Williams (85 min) 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.45 Gdański Magazyn Sportowy 22.00 (WP) Hollywoodzkie portrety - serial dokumentalny 22.25 (WP) Chris De Burgh - program rozrywkowy 23.15 (WP) Przeklęte wybrzeże (Cry for the Stranger) - thriller, USA 1982, reż. Peter Medak, wyk. Shawn Carson, Patrick Duffy, Cindy Pickett, Lawrence Pressman (91 min) 00.45 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 07.00 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 08.30 Opolski tydzień 08.50 Były sobie Ameryki - serial animowany 09.20 Telewizja Katowice proponuje 09.30 (WP) Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Projekt X - reportaż 10.25 (WP) Włóczęgi - film obyczajowy, Polska 1939, reż. Michał Waszyński, wyk. Henryk Vogelfanger, Kazimierz Wajda, Stanisław Grolicki, Stanisława Wysocka (91 min) 12.00 (WP) Sobota w Bytkowie - serial obyczajowy 12.30 Studio wakacyjne 12.45 Teatromania - program Krzysztofa Piotrowskiego 12.50 Międzynarodowy Konkurs Orkiestr Dętych w Jastrzębiu Zdroju 13.15 Studio wakacyjne 13.20 Kronika towarzyska i rodzinna - program filmowy 13.40 Dance Club 13.55 Studio wakacyjne 14.00 Śląska kronika filmowa - program Grażyny Ogrodowskiej 14.15 Było minęło - program rozrywkowy 14.30 (WP) Detektywi na wakacjach (3/5): Zasadzka - serial przygodowy, Polska 1979, reż. Leokadia Migielska, wyk. Barbara Wrzesińska, Zbigniew Józefowicz, Krystyna Rutkowska, Jan Kasprzykowski (31 min) 15.05 (WP) Na tropie - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 (WP) Zespół adwokacki Dyskrecja - program rozrywkowy 16.05 (WP) Tajemnica 'Enigmy' (6/8) - serial wojenny, Polska 1980, reż. Roman Wionczek, wyk. Tadeusz Borowski, Piotr Fronczewski, Piotr Garlicki, Janusz Zakrzeński (37 min) 16.45 (WP) Wolfgang - film dla młodzieży 17.00 Studio wakacyjne 17.05 Bardzo znana osoba - talk show 17.35 Przeboje Soboty w Bytkowie 17.55 Studio wakacyjne 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.25 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Biesiada 19.30 (WP) Grand Prix MTB - relacja 20.00 (WP) Kapsuła ratunkowa (Lifepod) - film SF, USA 1993, reż. Ron Silver, wyk. Ron Silver, Robert Loggia, Jessica Tuck, Kelli Williams (85 min) 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Hollywoodzkie portrety - serial dokumentalny 22.25 (WP) Chris De Burgh - program rozrywkowy 23.15 (WP) Przeklęte wybrzeże (Cry for the Stranger) - thriller, USA 1982, reż. Peter Medak, wyk. Shawn Carson, Patrick Duffy, Cindy Pickett, Lawrence Pressman (91 min) 00.50 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 08.30 Kronika 08.40 Wiara i życie - program redakcji katolickiej 09.10 Podpowiedzi w plenerze - magazyn krajoznawczy 09.30 (WP) Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Projekt X - reportaż 10.25 (WP) Włóczęgi - film obyczajowy, Polska 1939, reż. Michał Waszyński, wyk. Henryk Vogelfanger, Kazimierz Wajda, Stanisław Grolicki, Stanisława Wysocka (91 min) 12.00 (WP) Sobota w Bytkowie - serial obyczajowy 12.30 Portrety: Julian Jabczyński - program publicystyczny 13.00 Społeczeństwo informatyczne - program publicystyczny 13.30 Przeboje muzyki poważnej 14.30 (WP) Detektywi na wakacjach (3/5): Zasadzka - serial przygodowy, Polska 1979, reż. Leokadia Migielska, wyk. Barbara Wrzesińska, Zbigniew Józefowicz, Krystyna Rutkowska, Jan Kasprzykowski (31 min) 15.05 (WP) Na tropie - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 (WP) Zespół adwokacki Dyskrecja - program rozrywkowy 16.05 (WP) Tajemnica 'Enigmy' (6/8) - serial wojenny, Polska 1980, reż. Roman Wionczek, wyk. Tadeusz Borowski, Piotr Fronczewski, Piotr Garlicki, Janusz Zakrzeński (37 min) 16.45 (WP) Wolfgang - film dla młodzieży 17.00 Pasaż - magazyn kulturalny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Pełna kultura 19.00 Marginałki - program rozrywkowy 19.15 Mały jazz 19.30 (WP) Grand Prix MTB - relacja 20.00 (WP) Kapsuła ratunkowa (Lifepod) - film SF, USA 1993, reż. Ron Silver, wyk. Ron Silver, Robert Loggia, Jessica Tuck, Kelli Williams (85 min) 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Hollywoodzkie portrety - serial dokumentalny 22.25 (WP) Chris De Burgh - program rozrywkowy 23.15 (WP) Przeklęte wybrzeże (Cry for the Stranger) - thriller, USA 1982, reż. Peter Medak, wyk. Shawn Carson, Patrick Duffy, Cindy Pickett, Lawrence Pressman (91 min) 00.45 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódż 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 08.30 Z plecakiem i walizką - program krajoznawczy 08.50 10 tygodni w Afryce Wschodniej - serial dokumentalny 09.10 Zaczarowany świat 09.30 (WP) Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Projekt X - reportaż 10.25 (WP) Włóczęgi - film obyczajowy, Polska 1939, reż. Michał Waszyński, wyk. Henryk Vogelfanger, Kazimierz Wajda, Stanisław Grolicki, Stanisława Wysocka (91 min) 12.00 (WP) Sobota w Bytkowie - serial obyczajowy 12.35 Bez kompleksów - magazyn 12.55 Własne M - magazyn 13.10 Encyklopedia psów 14.00 Na fali - talk show 14.30 (WP) Detektywi na wakacjach (3/5): Zasadzka - serial przygodowy, Polska 1979, reż. Leokadia Migielska, wyk. Barbara Wrzesińska, Zbigniew Józefowicz, Krystyna Rutkowska, Jan Kasprzykowski (31 min) 15.05 (WP) Na tropie - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 (WP) Zespół adwokacki Dyskrecja - program rozrywkowy 16.05 (WP) Tajemnica 'Enigmy' (6/8) - serial wojenny, Polska 1980, reż. Roman Wionczek, wyk. Tadeusz Borowski, Piotr Fronczewski, Piotr Garlicki, Janusz Zakrzeński (37 min) 16.45 (WP) Wolfgang - film dla młodzieży 17.00 Spoko - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.15 Antrakt - magazyn 17.45 Katolicki Tygodnik Informacyjny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.30 Magazyn kulturalny 19.00 Miedzą do Europy 19.15 Budżet domowy - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Grand Prix MTB - relacja 20.00 (WP) Kapsuła ratunkowa (Lifepod) - film SF, USA 1993, reż. Ron Silver, wyk. Ron Silver, Robert Loggia, Jessica Tuck, Kelli Williams (85 min) 21.30 Magazyn reporterów 21.45 Małe co nieco 22.00 (WP) Hollywoodzkie portrety - serial dokumentalny 22.25 (WP) Chris De Burgh - program rozrywkowy 23.15 (WP) Przeklęte wybrzeże (Cry for the Stranger) - thriller, USA 1982, reż. Peter Medak, wyk. Shawn Carson, Patrick Duffy, Cindy Pickett, Lawrence Pressman (91 min) 00.45 Program na niedzielę PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 08.30 Źródło - magazyn katolicki 08.40 Widnokrąg - magazyn 09.00 Teleskop 09.10 Tajemnice Poznania 09.30 (WP) Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Projekt X - reportaż 10.25 (WP) Włóczęgi - film obyczajowy, Polska 1939, reż. Michał Waszyński, wyk. Henryk Vogelfanger, Kazimierz Wajda, Stanisław Grolicki, Stanisława Wysocka (91 min) 12.00 (WP) Sobota w Bytkowie - serial obyczajowy 12.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 12.35 Sobota z Muzami 13.35 Magazyn samorządowy 13.55 Spojrzenia - magazyn reporterów 14.30 (WP) Detektywi na wakacjach (3/5): Zasadzka - serial przygodowy, Polska 1979, reż. Leokadia Migielska, wyk. Barbara Wrzesińska, Zbigniew Józefowicz, Krystyna Rutkowska, Jan Kasprzykowski (31 min) 15.05 (WP) Na tropie - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 (WP) Zespół adwokacki Dyskrecja - program rozrywkowy 16.05 (WP) Tajemnica 'Enigmy' (6/8) - serial wojenny, Polska 1980, reż. Roman Wionczek, wyk. Tadeusz Borowski, Piotr Fronczewski, Piotr Garlicki, Janusz Zakrzeński (37 min) 16.45 (WP) Wolfgang - film dla młodzieży 17.00 Znaki pamięci 17.30 Album kościołów drewnianych 17.45 I żartem i serio 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Teleskop 18.30 Teleskop miejski 18.45 Program rozrywkowy 19.30 (WP) Grand Prix MTB - relacja 20.00 (WP) Kapsuła ratunkowa (Lifepod) - film SF, USA 1993, reż. Ron Silver, wyk. Ron Silver, Robert Loggia, Jessica Tuck, Kelli Williams (85 min) 21.30 Teleskop miejski 21.45 Wiadomości sportowe 21.55 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 22.00 (WP) Hollywoodzkie portrety - serial dokumentalny 22.25 (WP) Chris De Burgh - program rozrywkowy 23.15 (WP) Przeklęte wybrzeże (Cry for the Stranger) - thriller, USA 1982, reż. Peter Medak, wyk. Shawn Carson, Patrick Duffy, Cindy Pickett, Lawrence Pressman (91 min) 00.50 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 08.30 Aktualności 08.40 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 09.00 Magazyn katolicki 09.30 (WP) Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Projekt X - reportaż 10.25 (WP) Włóczęgi - film obyczajowy, Polska 1939, reż. Michał Waszyński, wyk. Henryk Vogelfanger, Kazimierz Wajda, Stanisław Grolicki, Stanisława Wysocka (91 min) 12.00 (WP) Sobota w Bytkowie - serial obyczajowy 12.30 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - serial animowany 12.40 Ala i As - program dla dzieci 13.00 Podkarpackie lato 13.15 Scena - program muzyczny 13.30 Rzeszowska scena rockowa 14.00 Ludzie we mnie nie wierzyli - reportaż 14.15 Magazyn komputerowy 14.30 (WP) Detektywi na wakacjach (3/5): Zasadzka - serial przygodowy, Polska 1979, reż. Leokadia Migielska, wyk. Barbara Wrzesińska, Zbigniew Józefowicz, Krystyna Rutkowska, Jan Kasprzykowski (31 min) 15.05 (WP) Na tropie - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 (WP) Zespół adwokacki Dyskrecja - program rozrywkowy 16.05 (WP) Tajemnica 'Enigmy' (6/8) - serial wojenny, Polska 1980, reż. Roman Wionczek, wyk. Tadeusz Borowski, Piotr Fronczewski, Piotr Garlicki, Janusz Zakrzeński (37 min) 16.45 (WP) Wolfgang - film dla młodzieży 17.00 Wołało nas Wilno i klasztorne wzgórze - reportaż 17.15 Trzecie urodziny - reportaż 17.30 Plecak pełen przygód - serial dla dzieci 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności 18.30 Przygody Pana Michała (ost.) - serial historyczny, Polska 1969, reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Tadeusz Łomnicki, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Daniel Olbrychski, Mariusz Dmochowski 19.00 Świętojańska fantazja - relacja z pikniku 19.30 (WP) Grand Prix MTB - relacja 20.00 (WP) Kapsuła ratunkowa (Lifepod) - film SF, USA 1993, reż. Ron Silver, wyk. Ron Silver, Robert Loggia, Jessica Tuck, Kelli Williams (85 min) 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.45 Mój gość... 22.00 (WP) Hollywoodzkie portrety - serial dokumentalny 22.25 (WP) Chris De Burgh - program rozrywkowy 23.15 (WP) Przeklęte wybrzeże (Cry for the Stranger) - thriller, USA 1982, reż. Peter Medak, wyk. Shawn Carson, Patrick Duffy, Cindy Pickett, Lawrence Pressman (91 min) 00.45 Program na niedzielę TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 08.30 Taka gmina: Człopa 08.45 Rozmowy o ewangelii 08.55 Pomorskie krajobrazy - serial przyrodniczy 09.15 Reportaż 09.30 (WP) Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Projekt X - reportaż 10.25 (WP) Włóczęgi - film obyczajowy, Polska 1939, reż. Michał Waszyński, wyk. Henryk Vogelfanger, Kazimierz Wajda, Stanisław Grolicki, Stanisława Wysocka (91 min) 12.00 (WP) Sobota w Bytkowie - serial obyczajowy 12.30 Rozmaitości kulturalne 12.50 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 13.15 To My... gwiazdy 13.55 XXXV Międzynarodowy Festiwal Muzyki Organowej i Kameralnej 14.15 Lato na Pomorzu 14.30 (WP) Detektywi na wakacjach (3/5): Zasadzka - serial przygodowy, Polska 1979, reż. Leokadia Migielska, wyk. Barbara Wrzesińska, Zbigniew Józefowicz, Krystyna Rutkowska, Jan Kasprzykowski (31 min) 15.05 (WP) Na tropie - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 (WP) Zespół adwokacki Dyskrecja - program rozrywkowy 16.05 (WP) Tajemnica 'Enigmy' (6/8) - serial wojenny, Polska 1980, reż. Roman Wionczek, wyk. Tadeusz Borowski, Piotr Fronczewski, Piotr Garlicki, Janusz Zakrzeński (37 min) 16.45 (WP) Wolfgang - film dla młodzieży 17.00 Rozmowa z politykiem - program publicystyczny 17.15 Lato na Pomorzu 17.30 Od kuchni 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Magazyn globtrotera 19.10 Lato na Pomorzu 19.30 (WP) Grand Prix MTB - relacja 20.00 (WP) Kapsuła ratunkowa (Lifepod) - film SF, USA 1993, reż. Ron Silver, wyk. Ron Silver, Robert Loggia, Jessica Tuck, Kelli Williams (85 min) 21.30 Kronika Siódemki 21.45 Lato na Pomorzu 22.00 (WP) Hollywoodzkie portrety - serial dokumentalny 22.25 (WP) Chris De Burgh - program rozrywkowy 23.15 (WP) Przeklęte wybrzeże (Cry for the Stranger) - thriller, USA 1982, reż. Peter Medak, wyk. Shawn Carson, Patrick Duffy, Cindy Pickett, Lawrence Pressman (91 min) WOT 07.00 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 08.30 Prognoza pogody 08.35 Jak cudne są wspomnienia: Ich wielkie miłości - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Projekt X - reportaż 10.25 (WP) Włóczęgi - film obyczajowy, Polska 1939, reż. Michał Waszyński, wyk. Henryk Vogelfanger, Kazimierz Wajda, Stanisław Grolicki, Stanisława Wysocka (91 min) 12.00 (WP) Sobota w Bytkowie - serial obyczajowy 12.30 Jan Serce (3/10) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Kazimierz Kaczor 13.30 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 14.30 (WP) Detektywi na wakacjach (3/5): Zasadzka - serial przygodowy, Polska 1979, reż. Leokadia Migielska, wyk. Barbara Wrzesińska, Zbigniew Józefowicz, Krystyna Rutkowska, Jan Kasprzykowski (31 min) 15.05 (WP) Na tropie - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 (WP) Zespół adwokacki Dyskrecja - program rozrywkowy 16.05 (WP) Tajemnica 'Enigmy' (6/8) - serial wojenny, Polska 1980, reż. Roman Wionczek, wyk. Tadeusz Borowski, Piotr Fronczewski, Piotr Garlicki, Janusz Zakrzeński (37 min) 16.45 (WP) Wolfgang - film dla młodzieży 17.00 Chopin jakiego nie znamy 17.30 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - program katolicki 17.50 Czarno białe dźwięki - program muzyczny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.30 Chumbawamba - koncert 19.30 (WP) Grand Prix MTB - relacja 20.00 (WP) Kapsuła ratunkowa (Lifepod) - film SF, USA 1993, reż. Ron Silver, wyk. Ron Silver, Robert Loggia, Jessica Tuck, Kelli Williams (85 min) 21.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 21.35 Przegląd 21.45 Tele motor - program motoryzacyjny 22.00 (WP) Hollywoodzkie portrety - serial dokumentalny 22.25 (WP) Chris De Burgh - program rozrywkowy 23.15 (WP) Przeklęte wybrzeże (Cry for the Stranger) - thriller, USA 1982, reż. Peter Medak, wyk. Shawn Carson, Patrick Duffy, Cindy Pickett, Lawrence Pressman (91 min) 00.45 Studio sport: Lekkoatletyka - Młodzieżowe Mistrzostwa Świata 01.05 Zakończenie programu TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 08.30 Fakty poranne 08.50 Twoja Telewizja Wrocław 09.00 Były sobie Ameryki - serial animowany 09.30 (WP) Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Projekt X - reportaż 10.25 (WP) Włóczęgi - film obyczajowy, Polska 1939, reż. Michał Waszyński, wyk. Henryk Vogelfanger, Kazimierz Wajda, Stanisław Grolicki, Stanisława Wysocka (91 min) 12.00 (WP) Sobota w Bytkowie - serial obyczajowy 12.30 Weekend, weekend 14.00 Rebelianci z Battersea (1/6) - serial historyczny, W. Bryt., reż. David Bell, wyk. Wiliam Mannering, Jade Williams, Stephen Moore, Tilly Vosburgh 14.30 (WP) Detektywi na wakacjach (3/5): Zasadzka - serial przygodowy, Polska 1979, reż. Leokadia Migielska, wyk. Barbara Wrzesińska, Zbigniew Józefowicz, Krystyna Rutkowska, Jan Kasprzykowski (31 min) 15.05 (WP) Na tropie - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 (WP) Zespół adwokacki Dyskrecja - program rozrywkowy 16.05 (WP) Tajemnica 'Enigmy' (6/8) - serial wojenny, Polska 1980, reż. Roman Wionczek, wyk. Tadeusz Borowski, Piotr Fronczewski, Piotr Garlicki, Janusz Zakrzeński (37 min) 16.45 (WP) Wolfgang - film dla młodzieży 17.00 Jestem... Halina Frąckowiak 17.30 Przepytywanka z Bogdanem Łazuką 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.30 Twoja Telewizja Wrocław 18.45 Sobotni show 19.30 (WP) Grand Prix MTB - relacja 20.00 (WP) Kapsuła ratunkowa (Lifepod) - film SF, USA 1993, reż. Ron Silver, wyk. Ron Silver, Robert Loggia, Jessica Tuck, Kelli Williams (85 min) 21.30 Fakty 21.45 Studio sport 22.00 (WP) Hollywoodzkie portrety - serial dokumentalny 22.25 (WP) Chris De Burgh - program rozrywkowy 23.15 (WP) Przeklęte wybrzeże (Cry for the Stranger) - thriller, USA 1982, reż. Peter Medak, wyk. Shawn Carson, Patrick Duffy, Cindy Pickett, Lawrence Pressman (91 min) TVP Regionalna 07.00 Animaniacy (15/33) - serial animowany 07.25 Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele (21/30) - serial animowany 07.30 Świat ogrodów (22/27) - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt (19/23) - serial dokumentalny 08.30 Program lokalny 09.30 Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki (3/7) - serial animowany 10.00 Projekt X - reportaż 10.25 Włóczęgi - film obyczajowy, Polska 1939, reż. Michał Waszyński, wyk. Henryk Vogelfanger, Kazimierz Wajda, Stanisław Grolicki, Stanisława Wysocka (91 min) 12.00 Sobota w Bytkowie (3/9) - serial obyczajowy 14.30 Detektywi na wakacjach (3/5): Zasadzka - serial przygodowy, Polska 1979, reż. Leokadia Migielska, wyk. Barbara Wrzesińska, Zbigniew Józefowicz, Krystyna Rutkowska, Jan Kasprzykowski (31 min) 15.05 Na tropie (8/10) - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 Zespół adwokacki Dyskrecja - program rozrywkowy 16.05 Tajemnica 'Enigmy' (6/8) - serial wojenny, Polska 1980, reż. Roman Wionczek, wyk. Tadeusz Borowski, Piotr Fronczewski, Piotr Garlicki, Janusz Zakrzeński (37 min) . 16.45 Wolfgang - film dla młodzieży 17.00 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 19.30 Grand Prix MTB - relacja 20.00 Kapsuła ratunkowa (Lifepod) - film SF, USA 1993, reż. Ron Silver, wyk. Ron Silver, Robert Loggia, Jessica Tuck, Kelli Williams (85 min) 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 Hollywoodzkie portrety (8/13) - serial dokumentaln 22.25 Chris De Burgh - program rozrywkowy 23.15 Przeklęte wybrzeże (Cry for the Stranger) - thriller, USA 1982, reż. Peter Medak, wyk. Shawn Carson, Patrick Duffy, Cindy Pickett, Lawrence Pressman (91 min) 01.05 Zakończenie programu TV Toya 08.20 Rozkoszny łotr (The Beloved Rogue) - film przygodowy, USA 1927, reż. Alan Crosland, wyk. John Barrymore, Conrad Veidt, Marceline Day, Henry Victor (99 min) 10.15 Czekając na przyjaciela - magazyn przyrodniczy 10.25 Magazyn filmowy TOYA 11.00 Hercules - film przygodowy, Włochy 1958, reż. Pietro Francisci, wyk. Steve Reeves, Sylva Koscina, Fabrizio Mioni, Lydia Alfonsi (107 min) 12.45 Kolekcjoner - film dokumentalny 13.00 Sąd kryminalny - serial kryminalny 14.00 Kotłownia - program muzyczny 14.30 Podróże w świat sztuki - serial dokumentalny 15.00 Janka - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1988, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Agnieszka Krukówna, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Joanna Żółkowska, Grzegorz Wons 15.40 Sekrety ptasich gniazd - film przyrodniczy 16.00 Kokoro - serce Japonii - serial dokumentalny 16.30 Podróżnicy - serial dokumentalny 16.45 Przed rajdem - program sportowy 17.15 Morskie opowieści - program popularnonaukowy 17.40 Kto wypije więcej 17.45 Prognoza pogody 17.50 Sondy na ulicach Łodzi 18.00 Kuchnia smakosza - program kulinarny 18.30 Muzyka Ameryki - program muzyczny 19.30 Reksio, Bolek i Lolek na wakacjach, Kaczor Duffy w filmie - filmy dla dzieci 20.30 Spóźniona prawda - film obyczajowy 22.10 Prognoza pogody 22.15 W poszukiwaniu zaginionych skarbów - serial dokumentalny 23.00 Prognoza pogody TV Bryza 06.20 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 06.25 Od Dixilandu przez big beat do talentu 06.40 Aktualności 06.55 Przegląd prasy ekonomicznej 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Przygody Tomka Sawyera - serial animowany 08.30 Baśnie Braci Grimm - serial animowany 09.00 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 10.00 Oblicza prawdy - serial, Meksyk 10.45 Błogosławione kłamstwo - serial 11.30 TeleJazda - program muzyczny 11.45 Nasze lato 12.00 Byłem świadkiem - film dokumentalny 12.45 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 13.15 Gilette sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 13.45 Adax Techno Party 14.30 Polscy od kuchni - program kulinarny 14.45 Słoneczny kwadrans 15.00 Muzyczny weekend 15.30 Wakacyjne kino wspomnień: Kiedy ostatni raz widziałem Paryż (The Last Time I Saw Paris) - melodramat, USA 1954, reż. Richard Brooks, wyk. Elizabeth Taylor, Donna Reed, Eva Gabor, Roger Moore (116 min) 17.30 Historie niesamowite - serial 18.00 Popeye - serial animowany 18.30 Aktualności 18.50 Rozmowa tygodnia - program publicystyczny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.35 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 20.00 Bullshot - komedia kryminalna, W. Bryt. 1983, reż. Dick Clement, wyk. Alan Shearman, Diz White, Ron House, Frances Tomelty (90 min) 21.35 Aktualności 21.50 Rozmowa tygodnia - program publicystyczny 21.55 Nasze lato 22.10 GORĄCE KINO: Niebezpieczne rozmowy (Listen) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Gavin Wilding, wyk. Brooke Langton, Gordon Currie, Sarah G. Buxton (105 min) 00.00 Wyjście awaryjne - magazyn 01.00 Aktualności 01.15 Rozmowa tygodnia - program publicystyczny 01.20 Muzyczny weekend 01.50 Program na niedzielę 01.55 Teleinformator TV Vigor 07.35 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 07.55 Program dnia 08.00 Przygody Tomka Sawyera - serial animowany 08.30 Baśnie Braci Grimm - serial animowany 09.00 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 10.00 Oblicza prawdy - serial 10.45 Błogosławione kłamstwo - serial 11.30 TeleJazda - program muzyczny 11.45 Nasze lato 12.00 Byłem świadkiem - film dokumentalny 12.45 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 13.15 Gilette sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 13.45 Adax Techno Party 14.30 Człowiek człowiekowi 14.45 Temat tygodnia - program publicystyczny 15.00 Emocje 15.15 Od soboty do soboty 15.30 Wakacyjne kino wspomnień: Kiedy ostatni raz widziałem Paryż (The Last Time I Saw Paris) - melodramat, USA 1954, reż. Richard Brooks, wyk. Elizabeth Taylor, Donna Reed, Eva Gabor, Roger Moore (116 min) 17.30 Historie niesamowite - serial 18.00 Popeye - serial animowany 18.30 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.35 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 20.00 Bullshot - komedia kryminalna, W. Bryt. 1983, reż. Dick Clement, wyk. Alan Shearman, Diz White, Ron House, Frances Tomelty (90 min) 21.35 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 21.50 Sport - Express 21.55 Nasze lato 22.10 GORĄCE KINO: Niebezpieczne rozmowy (Listen) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Gavin Wilding, wyk. Brooke Langton, Gordon Currie, Sarah G. Buxton (105 min) 00.00 Wyjście awaryjne - magazyn 01.00 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 01.15 Sport - Express 01.20 Od soboty do soboty 01.35 Temat tygodnia - program publicystyczny 01.50 Człowiek człowiekowi 02.05 Program na niedzielę 02.10 Infokanał TV Dolnośląska 07.00 Magazyn Wczoraj 07.25 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 07.30 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 08.00 Przygody Tomka Sawyera - serial animowany 08.30 Baśnie Braci Grimm - serial animowany 09.00 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 10.00 Oblicza prawdy - serial 10.45 Błogosławione kłamstwo - serial 11.30 TeleJazda - program muzyczny 11.45 Nasze lato 12.00 Byłem świadkiem - film dokumentalny, USA 12.45 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 13.15 Gilette sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 13.45 Adax Techno Party 14.30 Polscy od kuchni - program kulinarny 14.45 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 14.50 Czas dla Wrocławia - talk show 15.30 Wakacyjne kino wspomnień: Kiedy ostatni raz widziałem Paryż (The Last Time I Saw Paris) - melodramat, USA 1954, reż. Richard Brooks, wyk. Elizabeth Taylor, Donna Reed, Eva Gabor, Roger Moore (116 min) 17.30 Historie niesamowite - serial 18.00 Popeye - serial animowany 18.30 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.35 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 20.00 Bullshot - komedia kryminalna, W. Bryt. 1983, reż. Dick Clement, wyk. Alan Shearman, Diz White, Ron House, Frances Tomelty (90 min) 21.35 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 21.55 Nasze lato 22.10 GORĄCE KINO: Niebezpieczne rozmowy (Listen) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Gavin Wilding, wyk. Brooke Langton, Gordon Currie, Sarah G. Buxton (105 min) 00.00 Wyjście awaryjne - magazyn 01.00 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej Porion TV 06.00 Radio na żywo 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 TV Shop 10.20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Przygody Saltiego - serial dla młodzieży 12.10 Serial obyczajowy 13.40 Cudowny świat zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 14.10 Wyobraźnia a rzeczywistość - serial dokumentalny 14.45 TV Shop 15.00 Juliusz Cezar - film historyczny, Włochy 16.45 Mazda - reportaż 17.00 Kierunek Berlin - dramat wojenny, Polska 1968, reż. Jerzy Passendorfer, wyk. Wojciech Siemion, Jerzy Jogałła, Krzysztof Chamiec, Stanisław Milski (80 min) 18.20 Muzyka mniej poważna 19.00 Rozmowy z... - program rozrywkowy 20.00 King Kong - film fantastyczny, USA 1976, reż. John Guillermin, wyk. Jeff Bridges, Charles Grodin, Jessica Lange, John Randolph (90 min) 22.15 TV Shop 23.00 Doskonała narzeczona (The Perfect Bride) - film sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. Terrence O'Hara, wyk. Sammi Davis, Kally Preston, Linden Ashby (95 min) 00.40 Program na niedzielę 00.45 Zakończenie programu WTK 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 07.50 Informator miejski 08.05 Program muzyczny 10.15 Informator miejski 10.30 Las Pieśnicki - film dokumentalny 11.00 Program lokalny 11.40 Film dla dzieci 12.10 Ręce, które leczą - spotkanie ze Zbigniewem Nowakiem 12.35 Tylko jazz - film dokumentalny 12.50 Pole karne - film dokumentalny 13.00 Akcenty - magazyn reporterów 13.35 Z planu filmowego 14.00 Informator miejski 14.15 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 14.25 Bezpieczne miasto 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Magazyn Z jak Zdrowie - program medyczny 15.15 Program muzyczny 15.30 Tajemnice zmysłów: Wzrok - serial popularnonaukowy 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.05 Przez Zachodnią Afrykę - serial przyrodniczy 17.40 Flesz Codziennika 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.10 Aby do pierwszego - magazyn gospodarczy 18.20 10 tygodni w Afryce Wschodniej - serial przyrodniczy 18.50 Moto Giełda - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19.20 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 19.30 Film dla dzieci 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.20 Człowiek z gór (High Country) - dramat obyczajowy, Australia 1983, reż. Bill Hughes, wyk. John Waters, Terry Serio, Tom Oliver, Simone Buchanan (102 min) 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Dziewczyna w deszczu (Out of the Rain) - thriller, USA 1990, reż. Gary Winick, wyk. Michael O'Keefe, Bridget Fonda, John E. O'Keefe, Al Shannon (91 min) 00.15 Na peryferiach życia - serial popularnonaukowy TV 51 Zielona Góra 06.25 Program lokalny 06.30 Informacje TV-51 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Przygody Tomka Sawyera - serial animowany 08.30 Baśnie Braci Grimm - serial animowany 09.00 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 10.00 Oblicza prawdy - serial 10.45 Błogosławione kłamstwo - serial 11.30 TeleJazda - program muzyczny 11.45 Nasze lato 12.00 Byłem świadkiem - film dokumentalny, USA 12.45 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 13.15 Gilette sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 13.45 Adax Techno Party 14.30 Polscy od kuchni - program kulinarny 14.45 Gdzie depczesz - magazyn historyczny 15.30 Wakacyjne kino wspomnień: Kiedy ostatni raz widziałem Paryż (The Last Time I Saw Paris) - melodramat, USA 1954, reż. Richard Brooks, wyk. Elizabeth Taylor, Donna Reed, Eva Gabor, Roger Moore (116 min) 17.30 Historie niesamowite - serial 18.00 Popeye - serial animowany 18.30 Informacje TV-51 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.35 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 20.00 Bullshot - komedia kryminalna, W. Bryt. 1983, reż. Dick Clement, wyk. Alan Shearman, Diz White, Ron House, Frances Tomelty (90 min) 21.35 Informacje TV-51 21.55 Nasze lato 22.10 GORĄCE KINO: Niebezpieczne rozmowy (Listen) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Gavin Wilding, wyk. Brooke Langton, Gordon Currie, Sarah G. Buxton (105 min) 00.00 Wyjście awaryjne - magazyn 01.00 Informacje TV-51 01.30 Program lokalny Eurosport 08.30 (P) Magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 09.30 Kolarstwo górskie: PŚ w Squaw Valley (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 10.00 Sport motocyklowy: MŚ w trialu w Exeter (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 10.30 (P) Automobilizm: Tractor Pulling - PE w Grimmen (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 11.30 Kolarstwo: Tour de France - 13 etap Saint Flour - Albi 237 km 12.30 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: MŚ - Grand Prix Niemiec na Sachsenringu - wprowadzenie 13.00 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: MŚ - Grand Prix Niemiec na Sachsenringu - trening w klasie 125 ccm 14.00 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: MŚ - Grand Prix Niemiec na Sachsenringu - trening w klasie 500 ccm 15.00 (P) (na żywo) Kolarstwo: Tour de France - 13 etap Saint Flour - Albi 237 km 17.30 (P) (na żywo) Lekkoatletyka: Mityng Grand Prix IAAF w Nicei 19.30 (P) Lekkoatletyka: Mityng Grand Prix IAAF w Nicei (wydarzenia dnia) 20.00 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Nowej Zelandii (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 20.15 Sport motocyklowy: MŚ - Grand Prix Niemiec na Sachsenringu (wydarzenia dnia) 21.00 (P) Kolarstwo: Tour de France - 13 etap (wydarzenia dnia) 23.00 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Nowej Zelandii (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 23.15 Sport motocyklowy: MŚ - Grand Prix Niemiec na Sachsenringu (wydarzenia dnia) 00.15 Boks: Walki zawodowców (King Dongo - Mark Smallwood) 01.15 (P) Lekkoatletyka: Mityng Grand Prix IAAF w Nicei (wydarzenia dnia) 02.00 Zakończenie programu Dsf 03.00 Monster Trucks 04.00 Kulturystyka: Puchar Niemiec w Travemünde (powt.) 05.00 Bilard: MŚ w Viersen (1) (powt.) 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.30 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 07.00 Offensiv! - reportaże (1) (powt.) 07.30 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 08.00 Offensiv! - reportaże (2) (powt.) 08.30 Dominion - magazyn reklamowy 09.00 Poza kontrolą (10) - magazyn (powt.) 09.25 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 11.15 Stoke - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych (powt.) 11.45 Normalni - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 12.15 Tiebreak - magazyn tenisowy (powt.) 13.00 Automobilizm: Wyścigi DTC w Zolder (powt.) 14.00 Sport motocyklowy: Wyścigi superbike'ów na Pannonia Ring (powt.) 15.00 Sport motocyklowy: Motocrossowe ME w Ahvenisto 15.30 Automobilizm: Superpuchar Porsche w Silverstone 15.40 Automobilizm: Wyścigi serii Cart w Elkhart Lake 16.30 (na żywo) Rozgrzewka - magazyn Formuły 1 18.00 (na żywo) Hokej na trawie: Turniej Czterech Narodów w Hanowerze - mecz Niemcy - Korea Płd. 19.30 Bundesliga Classic: Sezon 1994/95 21.30 Gillette World Sport Special 22.00 Knockout - magazyn bokserski 22.45 Golf: British Open 23.45 Wrestling: WCW Nitro 01.30 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 02.00 Wrestling: WCW Nitro (powt.) Ard 06.00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 06.30 Sissi - serial animowany 07.00 Oliver Twist - serial animowany 07.30 Mysz i potworki - serial animowany 08.00 Księżycowa księżniczka - serial dla dzieci 08.30 Teletubbies - program dla dzieci 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 09.30 Szóstka w niebezpieczeństwie - serial dla dzieci 10.00 Wiadomości 10.03 Świat przygód - magazyn dla dzieci 10.30 Przeżyć przygodę: Tak powstaje film - film dokumentalny 11.00 Zebra in the Kitchen - film przygodowy, USA 1965, reż. Ivan Tors, wyk. Jay North, Martin Milner, Andy Devine, Joyce Meadows (88 min) 12.30 Berlin - miasto samotników - film dokumentalny 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Magazyn europejski - magazyn publicystyczny 13.30 Tego nauczyłem się od papy (Das hab' ich von Papa gelernt) - komedia obyczajowa, Niem./Austria 1964, reż. Axel von Ambesser, wyk. Willy Fritsch, Thomas Fritsch, Peter Vogel, Gertraud Jesserer (88 min) 15.00 Dziecięce gadulstwo - magazyn dla dzieci 15.30 Klub ogrodu zoologicznego - magazyn dla dzieci 16.55 Wiadomości 17.00 Poradnik ARD: podróż 17.30 (na żywo) Piłka nożna - DFB-Liga-Pokal 1999 (finał) 19.50 Losowanie loterii liczbowej 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Żyj i pozwól umrzeć (Live and Let Die) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1973, reż. Guy Hamilton, wyk. Roger Moore, Yaphet Kotto, Jane Seymour, Clifton James (114 min) 22.10 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 22.30 Słowo na niedzielę - program religijny 22.35 Profesjonaliści - następna generacja - serial kryminalny 23.25 Morderstwo w kampusie (Murder in a College Town) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Bradley Wigor, wyk. Kate Jackson, Kristian Alfonso (120 min) 00.45 Wiadomości 00.55 Aresztuję Cię przyjacielu (Catlow) - western, USA 1971, reż. Sam Wanamaker, wyk. Yul Brynner, Leonard Nimoy, Richard Crenna, Jeff Corey (97 min) 02.35 How the West Was Won - western, USA 1976, reż. Bernard McEveety, wyk. James Arness, Eva Marie Saint, Bruce Boxleitner (116 min) 04.30 Shield for Murder - film kryminalny, USA 1954, reż. Howard W. Koch, wyk. Edmond O'Brien, John Agar, Maria English, Hugh Sanders (79 min) 05.55 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe Niemiec Rtl 06.00 Noozles - serial animowany 06.20 Wishbone - serial animowany 06.45 Barney i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.10 Denver, ostatni dinozaur - serial animowany 07.35 Mort & Phil - serial animowany 08.05 Lucky Luke - serial animowany 08.30 Brygada RR - serial animowany 09.00 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 09.05 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 09.10 Timon & Pumba - serial animowany 09.40 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 09.45 Brand Spanking New Doug - serial animowany 10.10 Disney Club & Fab 5 - magazyn dla dzieci 10.15 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 10.20 Disney's Pepper Ann - serial animowany 10.50 Power Rangers - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 11.15 Hey Arnold! - serial animowany, USA 1996/97 11.40 Rocko's Modern Life - serial animowany, USA 1993/96 12.15 Boy Meets World - serial komediowy, USA 1995 12.40 Moesha - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996/97 13.05 Krok za krokiem - serial obyczajowy, USA 1993/94 13.30 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy, USA 1996 14.00 Bajer w Bel Air - serial komediowy, USA 1994/95 15.00 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 16.00 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996/97 17.45 Top of the Pops - magazyn muzyczny 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - magazyn sensacji 20.15 Giganciki (Little Giants) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Duwayne Dunham, wyk. Rick Moranis, Ed O'Neill, John Madden, Shawna Waldron (102 min) 22.10 Szczęki 2 (Jaws 2) - horror, USA 1978, reż. Jeannot Szwarc, wyk. Roy Scheider, Lorraine Gary, Murray Hamilton, Joseph Mascolo (111 min) 00.10 6. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Komedii - relacja z Kolonii 01.00 Sobotnia noc z RTL - magazyn rozrywkowy 01.05 Ned i Stacey - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996/97 (powt.) 01.35 Bajer w Bel Air - serial komediowy, USA 1994/95 (powt.) 02.00 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 (powt.) 02.35 Moesha - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996/97 (powt.) 03.00 Top of the Pops - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 03.50 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996/97 (powt.) Rtl 2 05.50 Kirk - serial komediowy, USA 1995 06.15 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1991 06.35 Krok za krokiem - serial komediowy, USA 1996 07.00 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 07.25 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991 07.50 Dr Quinn - serial przygodowy, USA 1993/98 08.45 MovieMovie - magazyn filmowy 09.15 BRAVO TV (powt.) 11.25 Pulpety 4 (Meatballs 4) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Bob Logan, wyk. Corey Feldman, Jack Nance, Sarah Douglas, Bojesse Christopher (85 min) 12.55 Detektyw Extralarge: Ruchomy cel (Extralarge: Moving Target) - komedia sensacyjna, USA/Niemcy/Włochy 1991, reż. Enzo G. Castellari, wyk. Bud Spencer, Philip Michael Thomas, Juan Fernandez, Ursula Karven (88 min) 14.35 Legenda Williama Tella - serial przygodowy, Nowa Zelandia 1997/98 15.40 Gwiazda bojowa Galaktyka - serial SF, USA 1978/80 16.40 Zwariowane wakacje (Out On A Limb) - komedia, USA 1992 (powt.) 18.15 Singles '99 - magazyn matrymonialny 18.55 Najśmieszniejsze sporty reklamowe świata - magazyn rozrywkowy 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Wielki skok (Brink's: The Great Robbery) - film sensacyjny, USA 1976, reż. Marvin Chomsky, wyk. Darren McGavin, Cliff Gorman, Jenny O'Hara, Leslie Nielsen (97 min) 22.15 Peep! Wydanie specjalne - magazyn erotyczny 23.00 Ostatnie pożądanie (Ultimate Desire) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Rodney McDonald, wyk. Martin Kemp, Kate Hodge, Robert Miranda, Deborah Shelton (90 min) 00.50 Sekretne zabawy 3 (Secret Games 3) - thriller erotyczny, USA 1994 (powt.) 02.35 On ne meurt que deux fois - film kryminalny, Francja 1985, reż. Jacques Deray, wyk. Michel Serrault, Charlotte Rampling, Xavier Deluc, Elisabeth Depardieu (103 min) 04.35 LifeStories: Families In Crisis (1/12) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 Sat 1 04.00 Szpital Dobrej Nadziei - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 04.50 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny, USA 1985 (powt.) 05.40 Mission: Impossible - serial sensacyjny, USA 1970 06.30 Vera w południe 07.20 blitz (powt.) 07.45 Lassie - serial przygodowy, USA 1967 08.10 Powerteam - serial animowany, USA 1978 08.35 Flinstonowie - serial animowany, USA 1993 09.00 Conan i młodzi wojownicy - serial animowany, USA 1993 09.25 Hero High - serial animowany, USA 1991 09.50 Centurionowie - serial animowany, USA 1986 10.15 Kapitan Future - serial animowany, Japonia 1980 10.40 Extreme Ghostbusters - serial animowany, USA 1997 11.05 Men in Black - serial animowany, USA 1997 11.30 Rewolwer i melonik - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1967 12.30 Heartbreak High - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1997 13.25 Saturn 3 - film SF, W. Brytania 1980, reż. Stanley Donen, wyk. Farrah Fawcett, Kirk Douglas, Harvey Keitel, Douglas Lambert (95 min) 15.00 Star Trek: Voyager - serial SF, USA 1996 17.00 Wiadomości 17.10 AXN - magazyn sportowy 18.00 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995 19.00 Szczera prawda! - magazyn sensacji 19.45 Najśmieszniejsze spoty reklamowe świata - magazyn rorywkowy 20.15 Płonący wieżowiec (The Towering Inferno) - film katastroficzny, USA 1974, reż. Irwin Allen/John Guillermin, wyk. Steve McQueen, Paul Newman, Faye Dunaway, William Holden (158 min) 23.25 Przegląd tygodniowy - magazyn rozrywkowy 00.55 Three - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 (powt.) 01.50 Kusicielka (Temptress) - thriller erotyczny, USA 1995, reż. Jim Wynorski, wyk. Linda Blair, Julie Strain, rochelle Swanson (85 min) 03.15 Star Trek: Voyager - serial SF, USA 1996 04.55 Rewolwer i melonik - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1967 (powt.) 3sat 07.00 Ostatni mieszczanin - Thomas Mann - program publicystyczny 08.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny 09.45 Alpy, Dunaj, Morze Adriatyckie - magazyn krajoznawczy 10.15 Ojczyzna - obczyzna - magazyn mniejszości narodowych 10.45 Raport - magazyn reporterów 11.30 30 lat temu: Afrykański bojkot - film dokumentalny 12.15 Na opak - magazyn publicystyczny 13.15 Fleetwood Mac The Dance - koncert 13.35 in concert: Babyface unplugged 14.00 Nowość... - magazyn komputerowy 14.30 Potęga przypływów - film dokumentalny 15.15 Kobiety w Europie - magazyn dla kobiet 15.45 Moja historia obrazów - magazyn kulturalny 15.55 Footlight Parade - film obyczajowy, USA 1933, reż. Lloyd Bacon, wyk. James Cagney, Joan Blondell, Dick Powell, Ruby Keeler (104 min) 17.35 Porady i trendy: dom - poradnik 3Sat 18.00 Jekyll & Hyde - tak powstaje musical - film dokumentalny 18.30 Zagranica - magazyn korespondentów 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Jak więzień Buchenwaldu przeżył marsz śmierci - film dokumentalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Z obczyzny - sztuka liryczna Ernesta Jandla 21.40 (na żywo) LBW Jazz Open Stuttgart '99 - koncert 23.10 ALEX - talk show 00.10 Spojrzenia z boku - magazyn kulturalny 00.35 Tohuwabohu - program satyryczny 01.05 Magazyn sportowy - aktualności 02.15 Jak więzień Buchenwaldu przeżył marsz śmierci - film dokumentalny (powt.) 02.50 Jimi hendrix - koncert w Woodstock 1969 03.45 1999 dróg do Weimaru - program kulturalny Super Rtl 06.00 Gnom David - serial animowany (powt.) 06.25 Bob in a Bottle - serial animowany 06.50 Obóz Candy - serial animowany (powt.) 07.10 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany (powt.) 07.35 Gnom David - serial animowany 08.00 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 08.15 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 08.35 MUUH (powt.) 08.55 Bob in a Bottle - serial animowany 09.20 Non Ci Resta Che Piangere - komedia, Włochy 1984 (powt.) 11.15 Hit Clips - klub przebojów Franka Papke - magazyn muzyczny 13.25 U Steinerów - program folklorystyczny 15.15 Mighty Ducks - serial animowany (powt.) 15.45 Disney przedstawia: Studio tricków (powt.) 16.35 Duch Ned - serial animowany 17.00 My Pet Monster - serial animowany 17.30 Super, Metty! - program dla dzieci 18.00 Gargoyles - serial animowany 18.30 Bonkers - serial animowany 18.55 Mighty Ducks - serial animowany 19.25 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 19.45 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 20.15 Harry i syn (Harry and Son) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Paul Newman, wyk. Paul Newman, Robby Benson, Ellen Barkin, Wilford Brimley (109 min) 22.15 L'Amour Est Un Jeu D'Enfants - komedia, Francja 1993, reż. Pierre Grimblat, wyk. Richard Bohringer, Isabel Otero, Robinson Stevenin, Anita Lombard (92 min) 23.55 Przygody rodziny Robinsonów - serial przygodowy, Niemcy/Kanada 1997 01.10 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 01.40 Program nocny Vox 06.10 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 06.40 Magazyn reklamowy 07.40 Bezchmurnie: Grecka wyspa Kos (powt.) 08.30 Niemcy w drodze na urlop (1/4) (powt.) 09.30 VOXTOURS: Goa i Bombay (powt.) 10.25 BBC Exclusiv: Więzienie dla kobiet (4/5) (powt.) 11.35 L'Uomo Mascherato Contro i Pirati - film przygodowy, Włochy 1965, reż. Vertunnio de Angelis, wyk. George Hilton, Tony Kendall, Gina Rovere, Claude Dantes (80 min) 13.10 Pewna sprawa (The Sure Thing) - komedia, USA 1984 (powt.) 15.00 Space Island One - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt./Niemcy 1997 16.00 Ziemia: ostatnie starcie - serial SF, USA 1997/98 (powt.) 16.45 Bezchmurnie: Biarritz/Kraj Basków - magazyn podróżniczy 17.35 Czas na zwierzęta: Lwy z Dzikiego Zachodu - film dokumentalny 18.10 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 18.45 Błękitne pustkowie (ost.) - film dokumentalny 19.15 Kopacz z Aruby - film dokumentalny 20.15 Cagney & Lacey: The View through the Glass Ceiling - film kryminalny, USA 1995, reż. John Patterson, wyk. Sharon Gless, Tyne Daly, George Coe, Chip Zien (90 min) 22.05 BBC Special - Człowiek, cudowne dzieło - (3/6) - film dokumentalny 23.10 Dark Desires: Diana - thriller erotyczny, USA/Francja 1994, reż. Cedric Sundstrom, wyk. Yannick Soulier, Nicole Franco, Nicole Sherwin, Lucinda Hooley (85 min) 01.00 Making of... - magazyn filmowy 02.30 Une Femme dans la Tourmente - dramat polityczny, Francja 1994, reż. Sergie Moati, wyk. Miou-Miou, Maxime Leroux, Brigitte Catillon, Hubert Saint Macary (105 min) 04.30 Siostry - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991/96 (powt.) 05.20 Rave Around the World - program nocny Zdf 05.30 Halo Niemcy (powt.) 06.00 Alicja w Krainie Czarów - serial dla dzieci 06.25 Pinokio - serial animowany 06.50 Rattatui - serial dla dzieci 07.05 Tao Tao - serial animowany 07.30 Przygody ze Spotem - serial animowany 07.35 Bambusowe misie - serial animowany 08.00 Siebenstein - serial dla dzieci (powt.) 08.25 Mały miś - serial animowany 08.33 Kącik urodzinowy 08.35 Tobi i dzieciaki z miejskiego parku - serial dla dzieci 09.00 Lwi ząb - serial dla dzieci 09.30 Tabaluga tivi - magazyn dla dzieci 11.00 Tivi-Tip - magazyn dla dzieci 11.05 PUR - magazyn dla dzieci 11.30 Compu-tivi - magazyn dla dzieci 11.35 USA High - serial dla młodzieży 12.00 Chart Attack: Viva Majorka! - magazyn muzyczny 12.30 Czarny-czerwony-kolorowy - magazyn społeczny 12.55 Przegląd prasy - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 TOP 7 - magazyn informacyjny 13.35 Pięcioro przyjaciół - serial dla dzieci 14.00 TKKG - klub detektywów 14.45 (na żywo) Kolarstwo - Tour de France 16.00 Conrad i S-ka - talk show 17.45 Wiadomości 17.50 Losowanie loterii liczbowej 17.55 Moje córki - serial obyczajowy 19.00 Wiadomości 19.25 Nasz Charly - serial obyczajowy 20.15 O co zakład, że...? - magazyn rozrywkowy 22.30 Wiadomości 22.45 Magazyn sportowy - aktualności 23.35 Wiadomości 00.00 Visions of Murder - film kryminalny, USA 1993, reż. Michael Rhodes, wyk. Barbara Eden, James Brolin, Anita Finlay, Terry O'Quinn (86 min) 01.25 The Enforcer - film sensacyjny, USA 1950, reż. Bretaigne Windust, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Zero Mostel, Ted de Corsia, Everett Sloane (81 min) 02.45 Chart Attack - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 03.15 Ukryta kamera (powt.) 03.40 Straßenfeger 04.45 Zdjęcia z wyprawy przez Europę - serial dokumantalny VIVA 06.00 In Luv - talk show 07.00 In Luv - talk show 08.00 In Luv - talk show 09.00 Co jest grane? - muzyczne doniesienia Vivy 10.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny 11.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 12.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 15.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów 16.00 Interaktiv Spezial - gorąca linia Vivy 17.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny 19.00 Obrotowy klub - taneczny program Vivy (Parada miłości '99) 20.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 21.00 In Luv - talk show 22.00 Overdrive - magazyn muzyczny (pop-rockowe nowości: Skunk Anansie) 23.00 Berlin House - program muzyczny. Nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej: techno, trans, ambient, house 00.00 Taneczna noc Vivy MTV 06.00 Rozruch - magazyn poranny 09.30 Fanatic - talk show 10.00 European Top 20 - europejska lista przebojów 11.00 Station Zero - show animowany 11.30 WEEKEND HIP-HOP - program muzyczny 12.00 Will Smith's Greatest Mtv Moments 13.00 Ultrasound - talk show (raper Biggie) 13.30 Hip-hop 2000: wczoraj, dziś i jutro muzyki hip-hop - talk show 15.00 Biorytmy: Snoop Doggy Dog 15.30 WEEKEND HIP-HOP - program muzyczny 16.00 Total Request - teledyski na życzenie fanów 17.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 18.00 Wiadomości - wydanie weekendowe 18.30 Mtv Movie Special - magazyn filmowy (Gwiezdne wojny) 19.00 Lista przebojów tanecznych 21.00 Disco 2000 - największe przeboje muzyki dyskotekowej 22.00 Megamix - romantyczne nagrania Mtv 23.00 Mtv Amour - erogenna strefa muzyki 00.00 Hip-hop Fashion - magazyn mody 00.30 Turntable Skills - legendy hip-hopu 01.00 YO! RAP w Mtv - lista przebojów rap z Nowego Jorku 02.00 Muzyczny Mix sobotniej nocy 03.00 Chill Out Zone - nocny relaks Mtv Animal Planet 07.00 (P) Hollywood Safari: Marzenia (1) 07.55 (P) Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia 08.50 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Wspaniałe zwierzęta 09.20 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Planeta delfinów 09.45 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Wielka parada niedźwiedzi 10.15 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Snake River w Idaho 10.40 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Prerie południowej Dakoty 11.10 (P) Nowe rezerwaty: Lasy deszczowe 12.05 (P) Zwierzęta Gór Księżycowych: Lwy - nocni myśliwi 13.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt. Dr Fitzgerald bada fretkę 13.30 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt. Kot pokaleczony przez psa i dwa przeziębione pytony 14.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt. Właściciel młodego aligatora przyprowadza go na badania kontrolne 14.30 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt. Pomocy potrzebuje pies ze złamaną nogą 15.00 (P) Latający weterynarz: Gove 15.30 (P) Latający weterynarz: Bydło 16.00 (P) Latający weterynarz: Pine Creek 16.30 (P) Latający weterynarz: Wystawa 17.00 (P) ESPU. Walka z kłusownictwem 19.00 (P) Na ratunek! 20.30 (P) Centrum dla dzikich zwierząt. 22.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 22.30 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 23.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 23.30 (P) Zwierzęcy detektywi: Papugi 00.00 (P) Zwierzęcy detektywi: Nosorożce 00.30 (P) Zwierzęcy detektywi: Żółwie 01.00 Zakończenie programu Cartoon Network 06.00 SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 06.30 Czarodziejska karuzela 07.00 Wiadomości 07.30 Mrugający Bill 08.00 Latający nosorożec 08.30 Looney Tunes - zbzikowane historie 09.00 Atomówki 09.30 Sylwester i Tweety 10.00 Laboratorium Dextera 10.30 R.T.G. 11.00 Ed, Edd n Eddy 11.30 To ja, łasiczka 12.00 Johnny Bravo 12.30 Tom i Jerry 13.00 Flintstonowie 13.30 Looney Tunes - zbzikowane historie 14.00 Odlotowe wyścigi 14.30 Scooby Doo 15.00 Animaniacy 15.30 Maska 16.00 Dwa głupiutkie pieski 16.30 Johnny Bravo 17.00 Sylwester i Tweety 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Ed, Edd n Eddy 18.30 Krówka i kurczak 19.00 Freakazoid! 19.30 Flintstonowie 20.00 Batman 20.30 Superman 21.00 Kapitan Planeta 21.30 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 22.00 Scooby Doo 22.30 Dwa głupiutkie pieski 23.00 Atomówki 23.30 Laboratorium Dextera 00.00 Krówka i kurczak 00.30 Hong Kong Phooey 01.00 Co za kreskówka! 01.30 Maska 02.00 Latające maszyny Dastardly'ego i Muttleya 02.30 Czarodziejska karuzela 03.00 Latający nosorożec 03.30 Tabaluga 04.00 Mrugający Bill 04.30 Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 05.00 Wiadomości 05.30 Tabaluga TNT 06.00 Young Cassidy - film biograficzny, W. Bryt. 1965, reż. Jack Cardiff, John Ford, wyk. Rod Taylor, Julie Christie, Maggie Smith, Flora Robson (106 min) 08.00 Bardzo ważne osobistości (The V.I.P.s) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1963, reż. Anthony Asquith, wyk. Elizabeth Taylor, Margaret Rutherford, Richard Burton, Orson Welles, Louis Jourdan (114 min) 10.00 Tortilla Flat - film obyczajowy, USA 1942, reż. Victor Fleming, wyk. Spencer Tracy, Hedy Lamarr, John Garfield, Frank Morgan (101 min) 12.00 Show Boat - musical, USA 1951, reż. George Sidney, wyk. Kathryn Grayson, Ava Gardner, Howard Keel, Joe E. Brown (104 min) 14.00 Pułapka miłości (The Tender Trap) - komedia, USA 1955, reż. Charles Walters, wyk. Frank Sinatra. Debbie Reynolds, Celeste Holm, David Wayne (111 min) 16.00 SPORTOWY TRYB ŻYCIA - Grand Prix - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1966, reż. J. Frankenheimer, wyk. James Garner, Yves Montand, Toshiro Mifune, Eva Marie Saint (163 min) 19.00 Wszystko o Bette Davies (All About Bette) - film dokumentalny, USA (48 min) 20.00 Zwycięstwo nad mrokiem (Dark Victory) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1939, reż. Edmund Goulding, wyk. Bette Davis, George Brent, Humphrey Bogart, Ronald Reagan (100 min) 22.00 Wywiady TNT: Leslie Nielsen - film dokumentalny, USA 1999 (10 min) 22.15 Zakazana planeta (Forbidden Planet) - film SF, USA 1956, reż. Fred McLeod Wilcox, wyk. Walter Pidgeon, Anne Francis, Leslie Nielsen, Warren Stevens (95 min) 00.15 Odyseja kosmiczna 2010 (2010) - film SF, USA 1984, reż. Peter Hyams, wyk. Roy Scheider, John Lithgow, Helen Mirren, Bob Balaban (116 min) 02.45 The Karate Killers - film sensacyjny, USA 1967, reż. Barry Shear, wyk. Robert Vaughn, David McCallum, Joan Crawford, Herbert Lom (89 min) 04.30 The Main Attraction - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1962, reż. Daniel Petrie, wyk. Pat Boone, Mai Zetterling, Nancy Kwan, Yvonne Mitchell (85 min) Travel Channel 13.00 (P) Wakacje w słońcu: Kuba 13.30 (P) Do środka Afryki: Lesotho i Jaskinie Cango 14.00 (P) Od Pekinu do Paryża: Obóz pod Mount Everest 14.30 (P) Smaki Włoch: Sardynia 15.00 (P) Australijska odyseja: Seks, lekarze i Bóg 15.30 (P) Podróże golfowe: Południowa Afryka 16.00 (P) Pociągiem po Europie: Niemcy - Ekspress Reński 17.00 (P) Australijska uczta: Kolacja na wsi 17.30 (P) Stalowe szlaki: The Last Stand 18.00 (P) Dzika Irlandia: Skały wapienne 18.30 (P) Wakacyjne plany 19.00 (P) Smaki Włoch: Sardynia 19.30 (P) Wakacje w słońcu: Kuba 20.00 (P) Wspaniałości świata: Bogactwo przyrody 21.00 (P) Od Pekinu do Paryża: Obóz pod Mount Everest 21.30 (P) Do środka Afryki: Lesotho i Jaskinie Cango 22.00 (P) Pociągiem po Europie: Niemcy - Eskpress Reński 23.00 (P) Co za wakacje!: Z Chile do Peru 23.30 (P) Wakacyjne plany 00.00 (P) Stalowe szlaki: The Last Stand 00.30 (P) Dzika Irlandia: Skały wapienne 01.00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Channel 09.00 (P) Podróże z załogą Questa: Ukryte głębie 09.55 (P) Po ociepleniu: Sekrety głębin 10.50 (P) Pierwsze loty: Pierwszy lot dookoła świata 11.20 (P) Pierwsze loty: Linie lotnicze 11.45 (P) Easy Riders (2) 12.40 (P) Morskie skrzydła: Wiking 13.35 Encyklopedia galaktyki: Ziemia 13.50 (P) Wodne szlaki: Rzeka Darling 14.45 Charlie Bravo: Tak dobra jak facet 15.15 (P) Katastrofa: Zbłąkana rakieta 15.40 (P) Najlepsze samochody: Jaguar 16.10 (P) Najlepsze samochody: Aston Martin 16.35 (P) Pierwsze loty: Asy przestrzeni 17.00 (P) Oddział 21 18.00 (P) Wojna i cywilizacja: Konni wojownicy 19.00 (P) Wojna i cywilizacja: Proch 20.00 (P) Niewidzialne miejsca: Świat wojny 21.00 (P) Prędkość! Zderzenie! Ratunek! 22.00 (P) Przetrwanie podczas wyścigu 23.00 (P) Czarna skrzynka: Detektywi 00.00 (P) Seksualny imperatyw: Kontrakt między płciami 01.00 (P) Z akt FBI: Ponad prawem 02.00 (P) Narzędzia wojny: Walka na froncie wschodnim 03.00 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Komedia z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nasza TV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Bydgoszcz z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 3 Katowice z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Kraków z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Łódż z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PTV 3 Poznań z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Rzeszów z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 7 Szczecin z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WOT z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Wrocław z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Regionalna z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Toya z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Bryza z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Vigor z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TeDe z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Porion z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 51 Zielona Góra z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ARD z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super RTL z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Vox z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viva z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TNT z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1999 roku